


Arrows and Assassins

by mermaidkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidkat/pseuds/mermaidkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie Mahariel has captured an assassin... or was it she was captured? Will the Hunter will become the Hunted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, I’m still not so sure about bringing back the assassin with us.” Alistair grumbled as he sidled up to his fellow Grey Warden Josie Mahariel, who only rolled her eyes at his sulking. 

“If you’re so scared of him, I’m not sure you should be talking about him while he could hear you.” She replied gesturing over her shoulder as the remainder of their party followed some ways behind them. 

“He’s already several meters behind us.” Alistair began as he looked in that direction. “There’s no way that he-” He stopped short as the man in question, Zevran Arainai gave him a wide smile. “Ah. So. You were right.” He sulked turning back around as they continued walking forward. 

“It’s always too bad when that happens isn’t it?” Josie gloated a bit. After defeating Zevran’s initial confrontation a few hours ago, it came as a shock to everyone, including Zevran himself that our Grey Warden decided to bring him back to their party. She stated that this wasn’t exactly a time to be picky about allies, but the man did just try to brutally murder her. 

Looking back, it is a little startling how she made it out of the ordeal alive. As the party’s rogue archer, she rarely saw herself on the front lines. However, Zevran’s attack party was large and distracted Alistair, Morrigan, and Leliana into fighting separate targets leaving an open pathway to Josie who was doing her best to provide aerial support. 

The only thing that saved her is when Zevran’s foot hit a branch behind her alerting his presence. But the elf assassin is quick and though his cover was blown he was still able sneak up on the archer and pull one of his daggers to her throat. Thankfully her ironbark long-bow made from Master Ilen was extremely durable as she thrust it behind her to send him backwards enough that she could aim an arrow at him. Once settled, however, the two rogues found themselves at at impasse: Zevran with an arrow facing him and Josie with two daggers poised to fly at her. 

If it wasn’t for Alistair finally noticing arrows weren’t flying and saw the standoff she would probably be sporting a few more holes. With his loud yelling Morrigan threw a fireball at the area distracting the two rogues as they jumped to avoid the flames. Josie quickly changed her arrow to a blunt tip and sent it flying at the assassin’s head knocking him out... or killing him. She’d check on that later. Once the battle was completed as Josie was surveying the damage, she heard low moans and realized that the man wasn’t dead after all. Leliana suggested to make him talk, which Josie agreed to. 

It didn’t take long for Zevran to convince his captors that he should be saved. He wasn’t kidding when he said that he wouldn’t return to the Antivan Crows (whoever they were), he surely would be dead if he did for failing such an important mission. Plus it seems that the world was going to end soon anyway with the darkspawn overtaking the land, might as well have a front seat view? Well, at least until he thought of a better solution. And so Josie’s party, plus a new Assassin captive made their way back to their camp for the night.

Zevran acquainted himself with his surroundings, a few tents around a nice fire, a caravan with two dwarves off to one side, a very large qunari standing almost stationary near the fire, and apparently the witch had her own quarters and fire some ways away from the others? Well, to each their own, the elf surmised. When it came to food choices, it became a bit of an ordeal, he wasn’t allowed anywhere near the food earning a very suspicious glare from Alistair. Though, the warrior too was not allowed to cook either, seems his food always ended up being very bland and disgusting. Which seemed appropriate, he didn’t seem one to have refined taste. 

Then it was Josie who volunteered to cook, and was also turned down. Zevran was a bit confused, she was a hunter after all. Why would they not allow her to cook. And he received his answer when Morrigan informed him that most of her food ends up being burnt even with the best intentions. She’s been delegated to provide the food only. So eventually, it was Leliana who cooked the food for the evening and only received a few grumbles from Alistair for it being too ‘fancy’ for warrior rations. 

Apparently meal time was one of the few times this little group of people all came around the same camp fire. Though, Josie was off to one side with one of those Fereldan marbari’s that Zevran had heard all about in his training. But words could only do so much justice to the beast, whom Josie had affectionally named ‘Assan’ or ‘Arrow’ in Elven. He was nearly the same size as Josie, herself, who shared half of her plate with the animal allowing it to lick her plate clean of any morsels of food. Josie only pet it’s head happily.

After dinner, Josie excused herself for a while, Zevran wasn’t sure where, but he couldn’t exactly run off to check with Alistair deciding that he was going to be his personal captor keeping an ever vigilant eye on him. Honestly, what would it take to convince him? His fellow Grey Warden accepted his presence, though, perhaps it was a bit too readily. He was an assassin after all. Well, but with his good looks, Zevran had gotten used to that sort of treatment. And with that in mind, the elf felt a smile cross his lips. 

Ah, it seems our little Grey Warden Elf has been ensnared by my looks, but of course. Zevran thought to himself. It seems this captivity will be a bit more fun now.

A little while later, Josie returned with Assan. She was dressed in light clothing, wet hair, and smelling of soap. Ah, so she went to take a bath in a nearby river? How cute. He thought. 

As the fire embers began to fade out, and the loud snores from Alistair’s bedroll rang out into the camp, Zevran stealthily removed himself from his own bedroll (which was neither too close nor too far from Alistair for a variety of reasons) and made his way to Josie’s tent. He was never one to deny a pretty girl her desires, of course. And she did seem curious when he mentioned warming her bed earlier. Well, curious or confused, but those were small details he told himself. 

When he carefully pulled back the flap to the tent a low growl from within made him stop. He curiously peeked in to see two eyes glaring back at him. The dying embers from the fire reflecting back to him and the faint outline of Josie’s sleeping form and curled up by her head was Assan. Another growl and Zevran closed the tent flap before retreating back to his bedroll and slinking inside. To be bested by a dog!

The following morning the party packed up and went off towards the Circle of Magi at Lake Calenhad. Apparently, Zevran had encountered them before they arrived looking for help for some local arl. None of it truly involved him, so he only followed along. He wasn’t exactly in any position to make suggestions anyway. He still had several pairs of eyes trained on nearly every move, though none of those eyes seem to belong to their leader which was a little suspicious since she had been his original target. He had assumed from their fight that she was a sharp woman, but has since found out in these past few days that she was more clumsy than he originally thought. 

Just outside of the circle, they made up camp again, and he was ready to settle down for a bit while the rest of their party went into the spire building, but Josie had suggested to leave Leliana and the dog back in camp. Though, for what reason, he could not gather, she chose to bring him along. Again, he wasn’t one to argue, least of all with his own savior so he followed along. And what felt like weeks later, though it was little more than a day, they finally emerged from the circle. This time one of the mages joined them, Wynne had declared that she wanted to help the Grey Wardens and to no surprise, Josie had accepted her help. 

While the entire mission was tiring on each member, it seemed to take quite a bit more out of our dear grey warden, who nearly passed out on her feet just walking back to the camp. Zevran had volunteered to carry her back - He may not have been as big and tall as Alistair in stature, but Josie was even smaller than he was so he knew he could carry her at least that far, unfortunately Josie protested stating that she was fine, even though no one believed her what with her staggering. They made it back to the camp in time for a few introductions of Wynne, the dwarves, Leliana, Assan, and Sten. That was when Josie disappeared from the camp site. 

Probably to bathe, Zevran told himself, though with as tired as she looked, it probably wasn’t a good idea for her to be alone in deep waters. That would be quite the tragic story of the Grey Warden to have drowned before the archdemon even appeared! He quietly excused himself, and to his surprise was able to sneak away from the others as they were all sharing stories with Wynne of their adventures so far. Once away from camp, he listened for the sound of rushing water, and when he located it began to scan for the party’s illustrious leader. 

It was a clear night with the moon providing plenty of light which rippled out across the water and ambled down the riverside. It didn’t take long to locate Josie out in the water. She had carefully laid out her clothes and towel along the river bed. He stealthily moved to behind a tree close to the river’s edge and observed the Grey Warden. Now, it would wrong to assume that his intentions were solely pure in his endeavors, he is a man after all, but it is also true that he did not want for her to accidentally go and drown herself. The fact that he got to see some parts of her he normally did not get to was simply a bonus for being such a good person.

Now, Zevran had been with plenty of women in the past, men too, but there was something different about this particular woman. He couldn’t seem to put his finger on the difference, but seeing her in the water just a few meters away from him, the water droplets glistening off her tanned skin, he was sure she was quite beautiful. She leaned down to pull her long blonde hair through the water and then raked her fingers through it, carefully removing tangles. Had he not been trying to hide himself, he would have rushed down to help her, though he would surely be turned down as their relationship stood now. Or perhaps her screams would bring a large dog to attack him?

So he took the time to really commit her body to memory. As far as elven women go, she was slightly below average in height, or perhaps the Dalish were smaller? He continued to observe her body which continued to hold surprises. Namely the fact that her normal armor apparently hid her ample cleavage, which was clearly a shame, Zevran thought as he took time to see the nice curve and imagined how it would feel to have them in between his hands. 

He closed his eyes in thought as he began get pulled into his fantasy when he heard a howl coming form the direction of the camp. He jumped up and pushed himself flush against the tree only able to peek his eyes around to Josie who seemed to be just as startled by the sound as she began to wade towards her clothes. He took the moment to sneak away from the water front. Along the way he grabbed some nearby sticks and branches and when he arrived back into the light of the fire was promptly interrogated by Alistair. The silver tongued rogue easily convinced his more dim comrade that he was simply out looking for firewood as any good party member should do his part for the camp. 

A moment’s more glaring before Alistair hesitantly accepted the lie and went back to his bedroll. Josie showed up not long after, fully dressed, though Zevran couldn’t keep his stare away from her body knowing what was hiding underneath. Thankfully, Josie was completely oblivious to the stares, however Leliana, was not. She quickly coughed to divert his attention before giving him a knowing look. Zevran was undisturbed by the silent warning but followed it just the same laying down in his bedroll before going to sleep with new and pleasant dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were mostly walking as they party made their way back to Redcliff. Along the way, Josie bounced between each of the party members talking happily and asking questions about their past. It seems she was genuinely interested in their lives, which is somewhat surprising Zevran thought to himself, but perhaps she was just so curious since she had never met humans, qunari, or dwarves before. With that in mind, one would think she would find more comfort in spending time with him, though he wasn’t much different than the humans, he supposed in that regard.

Eventually, she made her way to walk next to him, which made him quite a bit happier, seeing as though he had felt nearly abandoned thus far on the trip. She quickly went about asking her questions about his past and such. He answered honestly, which surprised him at first, since she would have no need to know his real past but he somehow felt the need to tell her. He told her how he grew up in the whorehouse and eventually sold to the Antivan Crows and was trained from a young age to be an assassin.

She listened carefully asking follow up questions when she had them, but somehow avoided the topic of the whorehouse. Perhaps she was a little shy? Oh, he would definitely need to see more of that if it were true. So he pressed a bit closer to where their shoulders were touching. Surprisingly, she didn’t shy away, though she did look at him a bit questioningly.

“Well, enough about me, my beautiful warden, what about you?” He asked allowing his hand to trace her back making her flinch a bit. So cute. Though she immediately stopped walking forcing him to stop in his tracks.

“... beautiful?” she asked as if she had never heard the word. “Beautiful, is it?” She asked almost to herself. 

“But of course. I say you are beautiful because it is true. Should I not say it?” 

“Ah. it’s just... not what I expected.” She gave him a weak smile.

“Surely, you’ve been called at least as much before, right? It would be a sin in the eyes of the Maker if you had gone your entire life not knowing the truth.”

“I... I .. don’t believe in the ‘Maker’.” She stumbled through her words. 

“Ah.” Zevran paused before looking over at the other elf who’s tips of her pointed ears had become a delightful shade of pink. He smiled at the gesture before calling up to the rest of the party members who were still walking out in front of them saying that perhaps it was time to take a small break. Sten grumbled about being lazy and Alistair readily agreed, though it was a bit hard to hear him over his stomach growling. Leliana and Wynne set out to make lunch while the rest of the group got supplies ready for the fire.

Zevran pulled Josie a little off from the group, not too far since it would have been made a fuss, but at least far enough for some sort of privacy. The two elves perched themselves on top of a fallen tree trunk and Zevran made sure to sit as close as he could, nearly pulling her into his lap. Josie seemed distracted in her thoughts still and was having a bit of trouble looking into his eyes, oh she was just too cute.

“Ah, do you mind if we continue our earlier conversation, my beautiful warden?” Zevran cajoled. 

“I keep saying, you’re wrong.” She turned a way squirming.

“Not at all.”

“But surely you’ve been with plenty of other women who-”

“Who are not here.” He finished and carefully placed his hand over hers. She glanced up at his eyes but did not pull away from him. “Does it... bother you?” He asked seriously. 

“No. Not exactly.” She answered honestly. “I just...” her words seemed to leave her completely as she searched for something to say. 

“Ah, could it be that you have not experienced s-” before he finished his word she jumped up and covered his mouth with both of her hands with a squeak. Thankfully the others were too engrossed in their meals to have noticed. His chuckles were muffled slightly until he skillfully reached up and gently removed them, not without placing a tiny kiss on her palms sending the pink right across her cheeks. “You need not to worry about that, my dear Josie.” he chuckled again. “But forgive me if I seem confused because for a woman of your age to not have any experience, I am just at a loss. Though a bit grateful.”

“It’s just. Ever since I was younger I have been training every day.” She began and took her seat back next to him, his hands still attached to hers.

“Every day? So you’re saying no young man... or woman caught your eye?”

“Absolutely not, I was spoken for since I -” Her words caught in her throat as she looked up to see Zevran’s face. It was devoid of any sense of playfulness or teasing. It seemed as if he was genuinely interested in her story and while she had some alarms sounding in her head not to allow this man who tried to kill her only days before know her past, but something pulled at her. “It’s just... since I already knew my future, there was no need to look.”

“How very loyal, and expected of you.” Zevran chuckled. “And such a lucky man! Did he shower you with affection as one betrothed should? Is he waiting patiently for you back at-” He stopped short as Josie quickly turned from him.

“H-He... Tamlen... is gone.” Josie whispered. “He... we were in the woods near camp... and found a strange mirror. He reached out to touch it, and... the next thing I knew I woke up three days later in camp having been saved by a Grey Warden. I-I tried to search for him. But there was nothing. He.... Tamlen was gone. Duncan said that it was useless. We had been affected with the Darkspawn taint and if he hadn’t been treated quickly like I did... he would be... dead.” Her body shook with the terrible memory of her recent past. Zevran struggled with the decision to scoop her into his arms and comfort her, but decided against it. She was a bit too raw perhaps it would have the opposite affect. So he gently squeezed her smaller bundled hands. She flinched momentarily but did not remove them. She shivered a bit more before taking in a long shaky breath and continuing. “A-After that, I went to Ostagaar and became a Grey Warden, and well... you’ve heard the rest.”

“Hmm... I still haven’t heard the part when you met a devilishly handsome assassin.” He joked bringing about a hint of a smile on her trembling lips. That gesture made his heart flutter, so he continued. “My favorite part of that story is when this evil man stole the Warden’s very first kiss.”

“What? You never stole- MMPH!!” Before she could finish, the rogue did exactly as stated and placed his lips on top of hers for a long moment before removing them with a loud smack. When he pulled back he saw her face completely wide eyed with surprise but quickly being overtaken with a deep red blush. 

“Well, not to speak ill of the dead, my dear, but that Tamlen of yours was a fool if he never even had the pleasure of taking your first kiss. And if I may say, it was delicious.” He leaned in giving an indecent glance towards her lips as he hungrily licked over his own. 

Josie recoiled away from him finally releasing her hands, however she was unable to remove her eyes from his lips though eventually she lost her balance leaning away from him and toppled off the log. She gave a loud little shriek of surprise quickly gaining the attention of the other party members, namely Assan who charged over growling. Zevran quickly raised both hands to show he was not endangering the rampaging war-dog’s master. Not far behind him was Allistair one hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Ah, Alistair. How nice to see you - so energetic.” Zevran rambled with a strained smile on his face. 

“Did you try something, elf?” The warrior warned grip tightening.

“Not a thing, hmm, not nothing. Well, nothing sinister like what you’re imagining, at least.” Alistair began pull the sword out of his sheath when Josie piped up as she scrambled to try to stand up.

“W-Wait! I really just fell backwards and was surprised! That’s all! W-Wait Assan!” She was pushed back from the weight of the marbari who took it upon himself to sniff all over the elf before looking towards Zevran and growling lowly. The assassin thought to himself that perhaps those dogs were much smarter than he had given thought to. Scary.

After helping Josie right herself again, and a few more assurances that she was fine, Alistair retreated back to the rest of the party. But Assan was unmoving as he planted himself between the two elves. Josie patted the large dog’s fur slowly stroking over the soft strands. Zevran unconsciously glanced towards her tiny hands and apparently looked too long earning a growl from the dog.

“He’s very protective of you.” The assassin commented, both Josie and Assan looked towards him. Zevran was convinced, if it were possible, the dog smirked at him, but shook it out of his head. 

“He’s been a lot of help, since Ostagaar. I saw him nearly tear through an entire group of Darkspawn himself when I found him. And I was shocked when I learned that he apparently chose me. I didn’t think they could choose anyone other than humans. So it was surprising!” She said scratching the dog’s ears. “We didn’t have marbari in the clan, only Halla and a few other animals. Alistair said he’s still probably really young, did you know that he could get bigger?!”

Zevran sighed a bit. He didn’t really want to imagine this guard dog any bigger. It was already difficult enough to gain any time with the Warden with him the size he is, not to mention the other ‘guard dog’ Alistair. Zevran had noticed the glances Alistair gave towards Josie, even if the warden in question were a bit oblivious to them. Though it seemed that Alistair was almost as innocent as she was so he was trying the loyal approach. Such an amateur, he thought. Though, with this particular woman that may be the best approach.

As Zevran was lost in thought, Josie pulled herself up from the log, Assan followed and ‘accidentally’ barreled his body into Zevran causing him to be pushed to one side. Well, at least that was enough to pull him back to reality.

“Well, we’ve still got a little bit of light before we can make camp tonight so we should keep going.” Josie said smiling. Seems she was quite at peace with traveling which would make sense being a Dalish and all. Her smiling profile lit beautifully by the sun etched itself inside of Zevran’s mind before he followed suit and pulled himself to stand. 

The rest of the party was already beginning to re-pack their things getting ready for the walk. And just like before, Josie jumped between the members talking joyfully. Zevran, however, was not alone as he was earlier since Assan had taken it upon himself to walk uncomfortably close to him as they continued towards Redcliff. At least a few times he caught the Warden glancing his way with a shy smile. He chuckled to himself and Assan gave him a warning growl. But that was nothing compared to the stirring in his chest at the thought that Josie was at least aware of him. He could endure a few marbari attacks, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The party finally made it back to Redcliff, and Josie, Alistair, Assan and Wynne went to deal with the demon possessing the Arl’s son. Zevran stayed back in the camp with the rest of the unchosen party members. Morrigan was happy she didn’t have to go back into the castle. Apparently the stench of all the darkspawn was a bit strong, though, they all realized it would probably become an all too familiar stench soon enough.

While waiting for the Wardens, Zevran stated that he would head into the little village to pick up some supplies from the merchants and possibly some gossip from the bar. He knew from experience that bars and brothels were always full of people full of alcohol all too eager to share their stories. Leliana agreed and accompanied him, much to his dismay. But he just smiled and welcomed the company of such a pretty lady.

Leliana only scoffed. “You sure you’re not disappointed I’m not a bit shorter and an elf?” She said glancing at him from the side.

“Ah.” Zevran relied with a smile. “Not at all. I welcome companionship of any beautiful lady. Though, could I ask you the same, hmm?” He asked returning her side glance. 

“Of course I’m disappointed.” She said bluntly. 

“How honest.” He chuckled. “Does this make us rivals?”

“Not at all.” Leliana replied. “Above all, I wish for her happiness and will support her in her choices.”

“Though, you’d rather show your ‘support’ in bed, no?”

“Unlike you, elf.” Leliana said snapping her head towards Zevran. “Her body is not the only thing I would want. But her heart as well.” Saying her piece she stomped off towards the merchants. Zevran stopped in his tracks unable to move after such a scene.

He’s been with enough people in the past to know that one way to the heart is through the body. Plenty of men and women alike, though he didn’t love them before the carnal act, he could say that he felt love for them while they were connected. How would this be any different? He thought hard about the questions before finally resolving that perhaps going to the bar would be a better idea. Though it was somewhat crowded he couldn’t find the focus to gather any information and after another drink he paid his tab and left for camp. 

Along the way, the thoughts kept plaguing him. Though why he was in so much turmoil really was cause for concern. He had never before felt the need to not have someone’s body before. Surely if he even wanted her heart, going through her body would be the best way, right? And with someone so inexperienced in the matters of the heart, it should make it all that much easier, right? Though, it seems he wasn’t the only one who had intentions towards her, there were at least two in their own party, not the mention what few words he was able to hear at the bar that her arrival had made quite a stir within the town’s people.

He felt almost disgusted to hear them talk of her, which was almost just as much as a surprise to him. He had so rarely ever felt such a feeling of protectiveness or ... was this jealousy? Hah. Zevran chuckled to himself. The thought of him, Zevran Ariani, lover of many would feel jealous over a single woman. Well, this was, of course, a very special woman. But still, the thought was a bit absurd.

As he approached the camp everyone was back and milling around. Josie and Allistair - along with Sten - were going over their next move. Zevran didn’t pay too much attention other than he did overhear Denerim. Ah, it had been quite a while since he’d been there. Well, at least when he was given his orders to go after the Grey Wardens. He smiled a bit to himself. That memory felt so long ago and fond at that. He would think of that as the beginning of his new chapter leading him to Josie. Oh, wait. That sounded much too romantic, didn’t it? Must have been all that drabble Leliana had been going on about.

Oh, Zevran thought to himself as he glanced across the now familiar camp scene. The witch was in her solitary area, the dwarves fiddling with something near their caravan, the wardens and qunari near the campfire scouring over the map, the dog nestled close to it’s master’s legs asleep, and Wynne and Leliana talking as they cooked the food. With everyone’s attention diverted, he ducked away from camp and went to a nearby river - where he was sure he wouldn’t be alone for too long. Some people do have habits, after all.

And he was right, of course. It wasn’t very long until he heard the soft footsteps approach. He stayed silent, hidden in the cover of a nearby bush and waited patiently. As Josie disrobed he heard her humming faintly an unfamiliar tune. How cute, he thought as a smile spread across his face. A few more moments and the sounds of the water ripping as she entered and began to wade a ways in toward the middle.

It was at this point, he quietly and quickly disrobed himself and slipped into the water. He was nearly undetectable in the water as long as Josie was still rinsing off. But as soon as she was still, she heard the ripples and quickly jumped creating space between the two. The resulting splash drenched Zevran making his hair stick to his face. Josie had sunk a bit in the water ready to grab for a rock or something in order to aid her escape. But when she finally focused on her attacker she raised herself up to question him.

“Ah, well.” Zevran began pushing his wet bangs out of his face. “That’s one way to rinse off, I suppose.” He made sure to stretch out a bit to showcase his well formed chest and just a peek of lower. His efforts paid off as Josie was standing there so speechless, so cute! “Enjoying the view?”

His insidious question brought Josie back to his awareness and she quickly averted her eyes up to his face. “W-what are you doing here?” She asked.

“Oh? I didn’t know that you owner the entire river, now are you?” He smirked at her as he took a few more strides towards her. She struggled with herself not to look down or follow the drops of water as the slid down the lean line of his neck and ... well further but she was trying not to look.

“I-I'm not.” She said beginning to retreat. 

“Then it’s fine that I bathe here as well?”

“T-That’s fine.” She replied again and took a step back, but her foot slid on a slippery rock and she stumbled backwards. 

As if it had been all a part of his plan all along a wicked smile appeared on his face as he reached out towards the blonde with swift movement and pulled her body into his firmly planting his arms around her waist.

She would have screamed had he not kissed her suddenly, effectively taking her breath away. As his lips pressed against hers she felt drops of water fall from his hair and onto her now feverish skin. She barely had a moment to think before he pulled his face away smiling at her cute reactions.

“Think of that as a reward for not screaming and bringing your attack dogs at me.” He tilted his head slightly. “And what do you say to this handsome savior of yours, hm?”

“T-Thank you?” She said absently, still taken aback from his kiss. 

“Good. You know, my warden, if I were a stranger who happened upon this particular scene of two bare skinned lovers wrapped up in each others embrace, well...” His words fell away as he made sure to see her reaction. 

And he was rewarded for doing so. For at his words, Josie apparently noticed their stance and peered down to see that there was not a single sliver of space between the two elves. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and she could feel his warmth wrapped around her. Every muscle in her body tensed as it finally occurred to her their current predicament. She momentarily thought to scream, but that would bring to others to them, who would also see her without her clothes, and she would definitely not have that.

Nakedness wasn’t a problem for her clan. No, the Dalish often had communal baths with their respective genders. And it’s not as if she had never seen shirtless men. She trained often with her fellow hunters - most of which were men - so it was nothing to her when they shed their shirts during a particularly warm day. But these people were her clan, her family, there was nothing to hide to those whom she was raised by. But this...

This was quite different. Though she didn’t know why. He was also an elf. And someone she trusted, though she knew there were reasons she shouldn’t. It’s not as if his chest in reality looked much different from those men in her clan whom she trained with. But, for some reason this man in particular always made her feel ... strange. Nervous and excited like she was whenever she stalked a dangerous prey. Happy, like when the Keeper praised her skills. It was similar to those events, and yet different.

As she was lost in her thoughts, suddenly she felt his weight shift as he leaned down and whispered lowly in her ear. “If you just stand there still, I’m really going to devour you.” He ended his sentence with a little puff of air into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

She reached up to cover her ear in an attempt to stop the shiver. He gently released his grasp and allowed her to step back. With her other arm she quickly covered her exposed chest and sunk into the water to hide. “H-how much did you see?” She asked slipping further into the water.

Zevran chuckled. “Hmm?? Tonight? Not too much. I only got a quick glimpse before I snatched you up.” She gave a tiny sigh of relief.

“Though I have seen more when I’ve followed you to the river before.” Zevran shrugged his shoulders as she gasped. 

“Oh, but don’t bother hiding. It’s nothing I’ve not seen before.” He looked down towards the nearly submerged woman who, as it appeared to him was glaring in his direction. Ooh? Did that thought strike a nerve? Was she perhaps jealous? He would definitely have to look more into this.

“But, for you, my beautiful warden, I would like to become more acquainted with those hidden parts.” She huffed and looked away.

“Could you say the same? Hmm?” He placed his hands on his hips showing off his chest. Josie’s blue eyes quickly looked up towards his face as if she were questioning him, but her cheeks suddenly got red and she ducked completely under the water. 

“So cute!” Zevran finally said out loud. But he couldn’t help it. All of her reactions to him were just so revealing even if she didn’t understand it herself. Honestly, he just wanted to pin her down and make her his, but for this woman in particular he would enjoy the chase, no matter how long it took. (Though, sooner, would of course be better in this case.)

She finally came back up for air, and silently wished to herself that he would be gone. But looking up at his smiling face, that wish would not be true. Josie steeled herself, wrapped her arm around her chest and stood up from the water. It didn’t matter if he had seen her, like he said. He’d seen plenty of women. There was nothing special about her. That thought in particular brought a prick of pain in her heart, but she would ignore that for now as she trudged back through the water past the man towards her clothes. 

He chucked as she passed. “Don’t worry, my dear. I’m not so much of an animal as to attack you when you’re defenseless.”

“So if I’m in my armor it’s okay.” She said bluntly. 

Her words made him laugh heartily. She was always so surprising. “Well, when you say it like that, I might just try!” He laughed more as he slowly waded in the water some ways behind her. “It’s cute that you’re shying away from me. But like I said, don’t worry. I will be an absolute gentleman until you change your mind.”

Just before she left the water, she turned and looked over her shoulder. “And if I don’t change my mind?”

“Then I guess I’ll be a very unsatisfied and frustrated old man.” He smiled widely. She huffed her disapproval and he added. “Though, I’m sure it won’t take that long. Never fear, my beautiful Warden, I shall remain by your side until that time.”

Having finished his declaration he turned his back to Josie as almost a peace-offering of allowing her to get out of the water without him staring at her. Though, she knew it was pointless since he had practically seen everything by now. She sighed and dried off with a cloth and put on her clothes. When she was done she called out to him to announce she was finished. He spun around happily and smiled as if he had done something to be proud of and she rolled her eyes and trudged back to camp.

Zevran took a few lingering moments to reminisce about the encounter. Especially when she was pressed up against him. Now there was a feeling he enjoyed and would be fodder for several pleasant dreams in the future. But above that he began to think of how he would go about making that stubborn little Grey Warden aware of her own feelings. Oh, it would be fun. After a quick dip under the water, he wade to the river’s edge and got out. A quick dry off, threw his clothes on, and he was sure to take a different path back to the camp - to avoid possible unnecessary questioning. 

Thankfully most of the party was already asleep when he got back. Josie was giving Assan his dinner. When Zevran walked by he smiled sweetly towards her and she averted her eyes shyly. He chuckled lightly and went to this bedroll. The exchange had not gone unnoticed as Leliana peered over from her own sleeping area. Seems her warning had been taken as a challenge. Something would need to be done about that. 

And so after a physically and mentally stressful day, Josie finally retired to her tent. In the quiet, empty darkness she mulled over the new feelings she felt at the memory of her encounter with Zevran at the river. They were new, and frightening, but somehow, a little exciting. What could that possibly mean? With the thoughts swarming her head, she eventually fell into a deep sleep. Deep enough that she didn’t hear when her tent opened and someone entered and crawled towards the empty space near her head and curled up. For now she would just enjoy a dreamless sleep curled up in the welcomed warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Josie wakes to the normal stirrings of camp. A few people are talking, the sounds of pots and pans striking each other, the dog barking excitedly. Josie almost thinks to herself that it would feel great to sleep in this morning. She had slept so well the night before it would be a shame to let it end right now. But they were about to embark to Denerim to find Brother Genitivi and it would be best to start walking as soon as possible, but she decided to rest for just a few minutes longer as she snuggled under the blankets. 

Her arms gently tightened around the warmth in her bedroll pulling it closer. She knew Assan wouldn’t mind being treated as a overgrown pillow. But as she began to drift back off to sleep she heard barking outside of her tent some ways off. Her hazy mind slowly began to piece together, if Assan was outside then it would be a bit difficult for him to be in this tent with her. If that were the case then… what was she snuggling up to? As her mind slowly pondered her body began to shift and squirm. 

Josie got her answer very soon when she heard a soft voice in her ear. “My dear Warden, if you keep writhing in bed next to me, I’m afraid I don’t know that I could keep my promise not to attack you.”

Her eyes flew open. Suddenly the haze of sleep had blown right away and she felt her entire body run cold with fear, but then hot with embarrassment. The tiny elf was effectively hugging Zevran - her arms wrapped around his midsection and her head laying on his chest. She tried to remove her arms, she would need to when she ran out of the tent, but a strong arm wrapped around her back to secure her position. 

“Good. Now, lets sleep for just a little while longer. Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up when it’s time for breakfast.” Zevran rubbed her back as if to encourage her to sleep, but she was so nervous there’s no way that would happen. 

“W-Why?” She stammered trying to make some sense of her predicament. 

“Uh-uh.” Zevran replied in a sing-song manner. “Sleep now. The answers will come in time.” And he continued to rub his hand across her back. The soothing motion in addition to the soft steady rhythm of his heartbeat began to pull her back into her dreams. Something in the back of her mind told her she shouldn’t, but the promise of sleep dulled out any other senses. Soon her tense body relaxed and her sharp ragged breaths turned soft and even. From above her, Zevran peeked open one eye to see her peaceful expression and smiled to himself. 

A little while later, as Josie was still sound asleep she awoke as Leliana poked her head into the tent calling her for breakfast. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up her hair as unkempt as ever and nodded towards the red-head. But suddenly her face went pale as she stared at Leliana and then quickly looked to her side where Zevran had slept … or she dreamed he had slept just a little while ago. Josie peered all around the tent much to Leliana’s confusion, until Leliana broke the silence to announce once again that breakfast was ready. She went to take her leave of the tent but with one final look at the Grey Warden who kept staring suspiciously at an empty area in her bedroll, Leliana just surmised the possibilities. 

Once her tent was empty again, Josie looked around one more time for good measure. It certainly didn’t feel like a dream when she was wrapped up in Zevran’s arms. If it was, it was one of the most real dreams besides the archdemon she had ever experienced. She had never had one like that before, but perhaps it was all because of the events that happened in the river that night before. Oh, the sudden thoughts of that brought heat back to her cheeks which she desperately tried to push away with her hands, even if it were fruitless. 

She found some clothes and dressed quickly, even adding an extra layer since she still felt so exposed. She peeked her head out of her tent and glanced to the left and right as if she would be attacked by some vicious animal. Seeing nothing she slowly emerged from her tent and straightened herself up in an attempt to seem as normal as possible. Though just as she took her first steps-

“Did you sleep well, my warden?” Zevran purred in her ear. 

Josie leapt away from him shielding her ear, knowing he would try to blow in it as he had done the night before. She sent him a little glare, but could do nothing to hide the crimson which stretched across her cheeks and up to her ears. She probably didn’t look to intimidating, if Zevran’s chuckle indicated anything. He crossed his arms behind his back in a show that he would not touch her, but walked along beside her all the same smiling like a cat who caught a mouse.  
The two received their meals from Wynne who greeted them on the lovely morning, though Josie could see nothing lovely about it. They took seats around the campfire and Zevran, of course was sure to sit directly next to her as if he were her own shadow. The party mingled a bit talking as they ate about nothing in particular. That is until Sten questioned Josie.

“Is it normal for your cheeks to be so discolored? Is it sickness?” He asked bluntly, alerting all gathered to stare at her blushing cheeks, which only became more red with the glances. 

“I-It’s nothing.”

“Oh, my. You’re right.” Wynne agreed and set her plate down as she approached the elf. “Are you not feeling well? I should have noticed sooner.” 

Wynne gently reached out to feel her skin, Josie tried to retreat, but Zevran made sure to brace her back from toppling off the log - again. Josie shot him a quick glare since it was all his fault and he only chuckled quietly. The exchange was seen of course by Leliana who’s suspicions had now been confirmed from Josie’s unnatural reactions this morning. 

“Well, you are a little warm, but nothing a few medicinal herbs won’t help. But make sure to tell me if you feel worse. I’d advise you to take a day to rest, but unfortunately we don’t exactly have the luxury of time on our hands.” Wynne looked down apologetically. 

Josie gently pushed the mage’s hands away from her face and gave a strained smile. “It’s fine, really. I don’t feel sick at all. But if I do I’ll be sure to let you know.” Wynne agreed to her words and went back to her own plate to continue eating. Zevran had removed his hand from her back a little while ago while she was talking with Wynne but she could still feel the heat lingering on her skin. It was painfully obvious, it was going to be a long trip.


	5. Chapter 5

As the party traveled to Denerim which would take a few days at least and that’s without any darkspawn interruptions, Josie bounced between companions as they walked and talked as they had done many times before, however, on this particular trip she seemed to have a shadow always a few feet behind her no matter where she walked. The others didn’t pay it too much mind, Zevran had proven himself to be odd even in normal situations. 

It wasn’t until she was walking next to Alistair and Assan talking about what they would find in Denerim that Zevran felt a presence next to him. He was sure it would turn out to be the good Chantry sister, and a quick glance assured him he was correct. He didn’t acknowledge her with words, but from the way she began speaking he knew she was aware. 

“I didn’t realize stalking women was part of Antivan Crow training.” Leliana began. 

“Ah, don’t say stalking. That sounds like I have ill-intentions.” He chuckled, eyes still trained ahead towards the two wardens.

“And you don’t?”

“Not at all. I have been a perfect… well nearly perfect gentleman.”

“Nearly perfect?” Leliana asked threateningly. 

Zevran ignored her question and continued. “Besides it’s like hunting the hunter. It’s quite interesting, the thrill of the chase as they say.”

“Call it however you want, it is still stalking.” Leliana sighed as she also looked towards the Wardens. Just in time to see Josie glance behind her and see Zevran who smiled and waved. Her cheeks dusted with pink and she quickly turned back to the front. 

“Well, this prey, it seems welcomes being caught.” He said softly towards Leliana who huffed her disagreement. At the same time Alistair must have noticed Josie’s cheeks as he also turned around and Zevran waved again. The warrior grunted and continued talking to Josie but now with more frequent glances back towards the rogue. “Though she does seem to have several guard dogs one must maneuver through.”

Leliana took the chance to approach him with a similar matter. “Speaking of, this morning I noticed that Assan was playing with Sten which was a bit strange since as I am aware he sleeps in the tent with his master.”

“Does he? I had never noticed.” Zevran lied cooly. “Perhaps he felt she didn’t need his protection last night and stayed elsewhere.” He shrugged his shoulders dramatically, but continued facing forward.

“Or he was chased out of her tent by someone?”

“Oh my dear. Have you seen that monster? I daresay it would take the archdemon itself to make that mutt move.”

“I agree so -“

“Now, now, Sister. It seems the topic of our conversation approaches.” He cut her off as Josie turned around and made her way back to the rogues. “Did you have a nice chat with Alistair?” He asked innocently, which just sounds wrong when referring to Zevran. 

“Yes. He was telling me about some stores in Denerim that we should stop by if we get the chance.” Josie smiled as she found her way walking in between the others.

“I also know of some special stores we could venture in Denerim if you would like suggestions.” Leliana added, cutting into the silent moment the elves were sharing. 

“Of course! I’ve never been to a human city before. I’m curious about it. Alistair mentions that there are many buildings. Even more than at Redcliff. Is that true?” She asked, wonder in her eyes. 

“Oh, far more than in Redcliff.” Leliana answered. “There are enough that you could run nearly around the entire city on the rooftops alone.” Josie gasped at the impossible thought.  
 “That sounds like a marvelous outing.” Zevran declared. “Shall we take the scenic tour when we arrive?” He asked gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up towards him but did not remove his hand. 

“T-That sounds fun. However, I would like to try to stay as hidden as possible. If the welcome party in Lothering is any indication, it seems there’s quite a bounty on my head.”

“Yes. I would say so. Enough that they did contact the Antivan Crows.” He mused. “Ah, but you did such a good job last time. Perhaps the bounty is even higher now!”

“At any rate, Josie. We should be able to have some time in the capital and I would be pleased if you would accompany me to purchase some new clothes and a decent bath. Our current ones are quire road weary, at best.” She stated and Josie glanced down towards her slightly battered and stained clothing. She didn’t think much of it since as a Dalish she was almost always traveling, though they did have seamstresses who would provide clothing when it was needed. But with Leliana’s words she somehow felt dirty and unkempt. 

“Ah. I was only suggesting-“ Leliana began after seeing her forlorn expression, but was stopped when Josie lifted her head and forced a smile. 

“I suppose some new clothes couldn’t hurt.” She said and slowly reached up and held Zevrans’s hand on her shoulder. “It’s starting to get late, I’m going to go hunt for some dinner for tonight. I’ll catch up back at camp.” She stated as she let go of his hand removing it from her shoulder and sped up her pace. 

Leliana sighed as Josie quickly told Alistair of her plan and darted off into the nearby woods. “I had no intention of implicating her people.” She started. “The Dalish certainly live completely differently than humans do, don’t they?” She asked aloud. 

“Indeed. In my time staying with them it was like a completely different world.” He reminisced fondly of his short stint when he ran from the Antivan Crows towards his Mother’s people camped a little ways from the port city. His time spent, however brief was memorable. “In seeing how well she interacts with everyone it’s a little difficult to remember how even normal things to us such as a roof over her head would be a completely new experience.”

The two rogues walked in silence for a bit more until the party found a suitable area to camp for the night. They each fell into the normal patterns they had accumulated from the numerous similar instances. Alistair and Sten found suitable firewood and then began assisting Zevran who was helping place up the tents. While Wynne and Leliana began making preparations for dinner. Assan flitted between the people until he lifted his head suddenly as if he heard something the others didn’t and fled off into the woods. Several minutes later, Josie and Assan appeared with the spoils of their victory in the wild. (How Josie could lift something that looked twice her size was always a sight to see.)

Again the evening went as normal, dinner was served and people went off to bathe in shifts. Always making sure someone was left to attend the fire. Josie took the first watch with Assan at her side as she sharpened her arrow heads and inspected her equipment. The war dog chewed noisily on a lamb bone - or maybe through the lamb bone? Well, he’s probably had worse. It was quiet around the camp as people went back and forth to the river to wash off and get ready to sleep. Once Leliana came back she began humming a peaceful little tune as she brushed her hair and prepared to sleep.

When everyone was back, Josie excused herself to take her turn at the bath glancing over her shoulder at Zevran who remained seated near the campfire. He merely smiled at her and waved. In order to hide her blush she was sure was appearing she turned back around quickly and took her things to the river. He would have thought to follow her, but once she was out of sight Leliana’s eyes were trained on him like a hawk so he thought it best not to rock the boat so to speak. 

He waited until she returned looking a bit wary as she did and a bit confused. How cute! He thought. She was waiting for him to appear at the river again. He laughed to himself at the thought of her bathing being scared every noise she heard thinking it was him sneaking up on her. Was she waiting for him? Now that would a nice thought. He chuckled again as he got up and grabbed his things and took his turn at the river. When he passed by her he gave a nice smile and continued on his way. She could feel her eyes pinned to his back. 

Don’t worry, my beautiful warden. He said to her in his thoughts. I promised to be a gentleman until you change your mind. And so I shall be. I should at least be a man true to my word. Although, I’m not sure how gentleman act in other parts of the world, however in Antiva… well, we’ll save that for later I suppose. 

He bathed himself quickly. And returned back to camp, everyone was already sound asleep. He grabbed a meaty lamb bone he stashed after dinner and approached the back of Josie’s tent. There with the delicious scent of the meat bone, Assan rouse from his sleep and ducked under the back of the tent looking for his treat. Bone in mouth he set off for a secluded part of camp to chew on his new toy and Zevran quickly took his place in the tent and cuddled up next to his own little toy. It always brought a smile on his face when she cuddled up closer to him seeking his warmth. As always, she is so cute. 

The next few days continued the cycle as Josie slowly got used to waking up in Zevran’s arms. Though she wouldn’t admit it. But other than at night when sleeping he made no overt attempts to touch her other than a few friendly gestures. Josie became a little confused at the distance, but remained comfortable with him at her side. 

With that in mind, Zevran began to notice her newfound reliance on him and began to test out his plan. As they were leaving Denerim on their trip now headed towards Haven, he would deliberately walk further away than he had been previously during their trips. This didn’t exactly stop Josie from continuing to walk with her other companions, but it did cause her to continuously look over her shoulder at him. As if she were checking to make sure he was close at hand. He would smile and wave like normal but kept a wider distance. Josie was worried but she didn’t deviate from her normal routine.

And then at night, he decided to sleep back in his bedroll. And that’s when he realized his plan had been a success. Everyone was asleep in their tents or bedrolls, himself included, the dog had become more used to sleeping on the ground with a bone than in the tent so she was alone. It took a little time to wait, but he was rewarded when he spied her peek her head out of the tent in the darkness and look around for him. When she looked his way he quickly closed his eyes and peeked through a very small opening to see her look almost dejected when she returned back inside her tent. 

Ah, seems she does miss me now. The ex-Antivan Crow thought to himself. As I thought it wouldn’t take too long to gain her interest. And from what I know of Haven, it’s in the Frostbacks - a very chilly place to be. A perfect place to cuddle up for warmth, no? Zevran went to sleep that night with a smile on his face at the prospects for a very exciting trip.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip to Haven was long a bit treacherous. Along the way, they stopped in with a local Dalish clan to fulfill the Grey Warden Treaties that Josie and Alistair had acquired. That particular adventure really brought home to him exactly how different he and Josie were even if they were both elves. She got along so well with the other Dalish all exchanging stories about their similarities and differences. It almost made him a bit jealous with all the emotions she showed them. 

There in the Brecilian forrest the Dalish explained their problem with the local … wildlife? Well, if you consider intelligent werewolves wildlife. It took a bit of research a few close calls with the feral beasts before they finally found the den of the more intelligent ones. And after finding out the truth, not that he cared honestly, but it seemed important to Josie that the truth be known and rewarded. The party stayed long enough to see the new Keeper naming ceremony as well as the wedding of the young couple that Josie helped bring together. She’s so cute that way bringing young lovers together when she knows so little of the subject herself. 

After leaving the Dalish Camp, Josie seemed to be a bit more excited as they walked around constantly checking her pack. Seems she must have picked something up in the camp and couldn’t stop thinking about it. Zevran smiled at the thought as they continued walking. And a little while later, the party made camp a littler earlier in the day than normal. He was surprised but only slightly, perhaps someone was tired from the ordeal or the group thought it best to rest before the long trip across the continent. 

They took the evening to rest and relax. Josie was sure to bring back plenty of wild game for the trip. And with the few delicacies provided by the Dalish clan it was basically a feast for everyone. Once each person was full they went and took their turns to bathe as usual, but before Josie left it seems she informed Assan not to let anyone near her pack. Seems whatever it is she received she planned to keep secret. And you know that just spurred Zevran on to know what it was, but he wasn’t foolish enough to act while the dog was in guard mode. It had been a miracle that he had been able to lure the dog out of Josie’s tent as many times as he had. But that mutt certainly would go against it’s own master’s order.

He relaxed himself in front of the fire and waited until everyone had returned and took his turn in the small lake they had camped near. However once he dressed himself and began to walk back towards the camp he stopped when he spied a shadow leaning against a nearby tree. He’d recognize that small frame anywhere. Not to mention he’d practically been following it for weeks now. 

“Trying to ambush me when I’m fresh from the bath? How devious.” Zevran said with a sly smile as he stopped in front of Josie. Though it was dark, he could still see a bit of rose fly to her cheeks. One would think after weeks of similar statements she would get used to it, but not at all. But her blushing cheeks weren’t the only thing he spied, a small packaged wrapped in cloth in her hands? Ah, could that be what she had been so excited for? And she wanted to show me, how so very cute!

“I wasn’t trying to ambush you.” She pouted.

“Ah of course, since I would have welcomed you pouncing on me in the bath, though I could think of -“

“N-No more. I-If you’re going to keep going on I won’t show you the gift!”

Zevran chuckled at her response and waved his hands in a show of defeat. He wouldn’t take away something she had clearly been excited to share all day.

“Okay. Well, just know if you don’t like it just tell me, okay?” She fidgeted a bit before extending the small package to towards him. 

Zevran gently took the package and looked it over. Normal canvas wrapping, something to be expected in a poor area such as the Dalish clan. It’s contents however were light and soft. He couldn’t bear the excitement anymore and carefully opened the package. Inside were a pair of leather gloves. Honestly just the sight of them was a little speechless honestly. 

“I-I remember you saying that your mother had a pair of Dalish gloves once while we were talking. I was going to give you mine, but I’m sure a newer pair would be better than my worn out ones.”

He looked up to her in a bit of shock. She was actually paying attention to his mindless stories. Honestly, he had even forgotten he told her that story. And to remember such a small detail such as this. He couldn’t stop the laughter which bubbled out of his throat. Enough so that he had to stoop over and hold his sides. Every emotion in his body piled up suddenly and he couldn't help pulling her into his arms and squeezing tightly around the smaller woman. He added a loud kiss on her cheek which earned a yelp from the struggling woman. 

Her yelp reminded him of what was happening but he decided to squeeze her tight for a moment more. He whispered nearly silently, “My very cute and precious Warden.” Eventually he released her with a shy smile apologizing. 

“Ah, I suppose that wasn’t very gentlemanly of me to do that. Did it scare you?” He asked peering down to her pink face. 

Just as she answered the pink deepened to a nice red. “N-not scared. Just surprised.” She replied finally making eye contact with a gentle smile on her face. That look again nearly sent him reaching out for her again. Ah but he would show some restraint, especially after such a sweet gesture. 

Zevran gently took her hand in his and sat down in front of the tree where she followed him. He told her a few stories of what he could remember of his mother and his time at the Antivan Dalish camp. He must have talked for longer than he expected because soon he felt the soft weight on his shoulder and saw that she had fallen asleep. And what a cute sleeping face it was. Not that it was the first time he’d seen it, but somehow tonight it had a different meaning.

He pulled the sleeping warden into his arms along with his new gloves and carried them back to the camp. Thankfully everyone else had retired as well, saving him from some explanations he honestly didn’t want to confront at the moment. Zevran gently laid Josie down inside the tent and himself right beside her. The gloves he set down on the space behind his head, a nice reminder of the lovely gesture he had received. At some point in the night, Josie woke up and realized she was back in her tent along with Zevran. Although a little embarrassed, she snuggled in a bit closer and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. 

It was that night in particular when her dreams were plagued with the ‘chatter’ of the darkspawn. The archdemon thrashed and roared sending its minions in a flurry. Their cheers and chanting echoed in the blonde’s mind causing her to toss and turn in her sleep. Zevran woke up soon after she started tossing and observed her for a moment. Her face was pinched as if in pain and she let out small moans as she moved. (Well, he did want to hear her moan, but for an entirely different reason. He didn’t want to feel bested by some nightmare.) 

After a particularly nasty toss he wrapped his arms securely around her and pulled her close into his chest. She tossed a few more times but with his tight hold and assurance from his hands as they constantly rubbed her back and shoulders. It took a little bit of time, but she finally began to calm down, which he was thankful for. He wasn’t exactly sure what excuse he would come up with had someone rushed into her tent and saw them together. So when she finally returned to her soft even breaths of deep sleep he sighed in relief, wiped the few beads of sweat from her brow and pulled in close as they both settled in to sleep again.

Morning came all too soon, so Zevran began to make his preparations to slip out the back of the tent before the remainder of the party began to stir and realize that a certain elf was not in his bedroll. As usual, he took a few moments to gaze down at the warden in his arms. He preferred the soft peaceful look she showed here as opposed to her determined stare in the face of danger. (Though that stare did have it’s own special stirrings, he’d admit.) Once he had his fill of her sleeping face for now he set about to slip her arms from around him. However as he did, she must have felt him and only tightened her grip. 

He chuckled to himself and whispered softly. “How can I leave if you won’t let me go, my dear Warden.”

And as if to answer him she sleepily replied. “Don’t go.”

After a moment of shock from her sleepy demand, a large smile plastered itself across his face. Ah well, could he really not do as his warden demanded? That wouldn't be very nice of him. However, he wasn’t sure that should they be discovered that she would be ready to explain anything. So just this once, he decided to not do as she said. With a quick peck on her forehead he wriggled himself free and as he had done plenty of times before escaped out the back of her tent and went to his own bedroll.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to Haven was rough as expected with colder temperatures as they approached the secluded mountain town. And the less than warm reception by the town’s people only added to the sub-zero temperatures. They searched all of the town’s buildings. Josie seemed to find something in the bar which made her happy. Maybe another little gift she could give to her companions. She was so fond of making everyone happy. It was so cute of her. The party learned of the Temple of Sacred Ashes as well as gained a key to the entrance when they finally discovered Brother Genitivi in the town’s chantry. 

Wynne suggested staying the night in town since it was late and it would give her some time to try to perform some healing magic on the Brother before they hiked further up the mountain. The party agreed and began making preparations. With most of the townsfolk having fled since their arrival they were able to make use of the homes for cots and supplies. A nice blessing in disguise, honestly. 

Josie was heading off to inspect one of the homes when she stopped at the chantry doors and asked something no one truly expected to hear. “Zevran, would you mind joining me?”

All eyes darted between the warden and the assassin as if no one could actually believe their own ears, Zevran included. His shock soon turned into a sly grin as he readily accepted the offer of a date. Well, that’s at least what he announced to the others as he practically skipped towards the door where Josie was waiting. He stopped himself from grabbing her hand as he approached but happily stuck to her side as they went through the town. 

When they found a particularly well stocked home they stayed put for a while. They didn’t exchange too many words, which was strange for Zevran but they had reached some sort of stage where even silence was comforting. Scary, he thought to himself, but continued on. Josie was the one to break the silence. 

“Zevran?” She asked almost timidly. He turned with a friendly smile. Her hands were behind her back as if she were hiding something from him. But from her appearance it seems it wouldn't be secret for too long. 

“Back in the bar earlier, I found these… boots in one of the chests. I checked with Leliana, since she’s more knowledgeable about clothes and such and she thought you might appreciate these.” She reached her hands out and revealed a splendid pair of Anitivan leather boots. The smell enough was proof they were authentic. 

Once again, this strange and wonderful woman just continued to amaze him. His hands wrapped around hers and his thumbs rubbed small circles on her skin. He stared down at the smaller elf who was struggling to keep eye contact with him. With one hand still on hers he reached the other to cup her cheek which had been dusted a lovely shade of pink. 

“You know, Josie, I would very much want to give you a kiss right now. But I fear that wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me.”

She was a little shocked at his words, but ever so slightly leaned into his touch. “T-That didn’t stop you last time.” she whispered and lowered her eyes. 

This little warden really was too much sometimes. He figured not to ask too much since so much was being given. But he would surely take what was being offered. He leaned down to her smaller frame and as gently as he could manage placed his lips atop hers. For once it seemed the strong flames of his desire had been overshadowed by one of love and affection, something he was thus far unaware he was capable of. A moment’s more of their lips touching and he began to lean away, however her lips chased his and she leaned into his kiss once again. 

He was surprised of course, but pleasantly surprised and extremely happy. “Ah, if you keep that up, my frisky little Warden I don't know if I will be able to stop myself.” He murmured against her lips. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered back. 

He took the chance to deepen the kiss dropping the boots to the floor in the process. He pulled her flush to his body as if he couldn’t stand a single centimeter between them. She gasped at the feeling but didn’t lean away, she felt herself being swept away by his movements. She trembled slightly at the idea of going through with something completely foreign to her, but if it was Zevran she could endure. 

And with those ideas roaming her head, he suddenly pulled away. Their breaths came out in small pants from the lack of oxygen but she couldn’t stop herself from wanting more as she tried to lean into his kiss once more. However, his arms restricted her from doing so and he touched his forehead to hers as he look deep into her eyes. She was terrified, had she done something wrong? He could read her fear and used one of his hands to rub her arm to console her. 

“Did I-“ She began and he shushed her with a very quick peck on her lips before leaning back once again. 

“No. You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. I just… want it to be perfect for you.” He sighed. “Believe me, I want nothing more than to take you right now, ravish you and and make you mine, my beautiful warden.” He took the hand he had been rubbing and guide it up to his chest above his heart. “Can you tell how nervous I am?” He laughed. “To think that you could make the great Zevran Arainai as nervous as a chantry boy.”

She was confused but could not deny the rapid beating of his heart that he could feel through his chest. It probably matched hers as nervous as she was. 

“Have no fear, Josie, my dear warden. I plan to make sweet, passionate, fiery love to you as soon as possible. Preferably in a place that doesn't seem as thought it would fall down around us with any sudden movements like where we are now. Though that does add a bit of danger to the situation. But I would like for it to be perfect for you.” He cupped her cheek again and kissed her lips lightly. “However, I do hope that we are able to get in and out of this Temple of Sacred Ashes soon as I may be struck down with lightning I fear if I act on my desire in such a holy place.”

Josie giggled at the thought and pecked at his lips one last time before he finally stepped away. He picked up his shoes with one hand, looking them over as a precious treasure one last time. Then with his free hand he held it out in her direction and she willingly placed her hand in his. He grasped her hand tight and she squeezed back before they left the old home together. 

As they approached the chantry building where the others were stationed already, Zevran couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. He happily swung their attached hands between them and Josie couldn’t help but share his smile. Outside of the large double doors, he glanced up and spoke aloud.

“I say that we forget this whole Sacred Ashes situation, race back down the mountain, and find the nearest inn. There I make strong passionate love to you for three days straight, we rest for one day where I’ll tenderly take care of you since you will have lost the ability to walk what with the attacks from my powerful body, and then I ravish you for three days more. What do you say?” He glanced back down to her face which had turned the deepest shade of red he had seen so far. She quickly dug her elbow into his side and covered her face with her hands.

He laughed at her cute reaction. “Fine. I shall abstain for now, but I plan to stay true to my word as soon as we return.” He saw her give a tiny glare through the spaces between her fingers and laughed again. 

The elves entered the Chantry, Zevran was holding his boots while Josie continued walking beside him, the rose in her cheeks still having not fled completely. Leliana looked over with a huff having recognized the boots from her earlier conversation with the Warden. She could easily guess what had happened and had been no less aware of how close she had become with the Assassin since he joined their party. It was very clear to her that Zevran would be the winner of this particular race, not that Josie was even aware of such a thing happening. But Leliana would keep her words and continue to wish the best for her very good friend. Though, when she catches that knowing sly grin from Zevran pointed in her direction as a sign of victory she adds a small amendment. If something happens, she will be the first to kill the Assassin herself. 

Assan quickly bounds down the hall towards his master when they arrive barking excitedly. He stops and sniffs the small elf over in his own way of finding out where she had been, however he realizes that her smell has been mixed somewhat with another and stops to glare at Zevran, who once again lifts his hands in a show of innocence. 

“It’s okay, Assan.” Josie quickly assured and with one more glare he huffed in Zevran’s direction before turning away and walking back towards Alistair - and dinner. “Well, that’s good that he didn’t growl at you this time.” Josie noted. “Maybe he’s beginning to warm up to you?”

“Or, perhaps it is because you are warming up to me, no?” Zevran replied and ever so slightly leaned into her shoulder. 

“M-Maybe.” Josie replied looking away shyly. At that innocently gesture Zevran had a strong urge to push her down right then not minding the extra set of eyes. But well, they were in a house of worship and well, he was sure that perhaps even the Maker’s retaliation would be too late to smite him around Josie’s abundant guard dogs. But, he reminded himself, he would not need to wait so much longer. And that gave him a tight feeling in his heart…and pants.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, if you could call such a dreary scene with grey streaks of light spread out through the ominous clouds morning, Josie’s party made their way with Brother Genitivi up the mountain. As they approached a large stone building, Genitivi, announced it was the Temple of Sacred Ashes which inspired a sense of awe in several of the members, others it meant nothing, Sten was a hard man to impress. However, Genitivi decided to stay in the front of the Temple hobbling from one spot to the next as he tried to absorb everything the Temple had to offer. Wynne elected to stay close and attempt to continue healing the over-stimulated Brother. Morrigan flat out declined when she found a small library - after killing the few cult members who tried to attack her. Sten took Assan back outside claiming to want to keep an eye on the dragon - but Josie suspected it was mainly due to the fact that he couldn’t fit in some of the smaller tunnels. 

That left Josie with Zevran, Alistair, and Leliana to venture further into the Temple in search of the Sacred Ashes. Along the way, when not dealing with the deranged cult trying to murder them at every turn, Leliana regaled the tales she had heard about The Temple and the story of Andraste herself as they walked. Alistair piped in with his own questions or memory of his Chantry training leaving Josie bewildered at the humans outlandish stories. Zevran chuckled at her reaction at something he felt so common. He sidled up to her while she was still engrossed in their story and leaned down to quickly blow in her ear. She jumped and let out a squeak holding her ear and facing the ginning elf. The others stopped at the sound and turned ready to fight any new intruders. 

“It was nothing, my friends, only a very large bug. But not to fear, I have vanquished the foe and saved the Princess.” He said pompously with a grandiose bow. Alistair grunted at such a display but now had a renewed interest in checking the surroundings around his shoes for any new vermin. Leliana understood exactly what happened and shot a warning glare at the Antivan before returning to walking ahead. While Zevran was basking in his victory over two of his rivals he received a swift elbow to his gut sending his lurching forward. 

“Don’t do that!” Josie harshly whispered through gritting teeth. 

He sputtered a laugh as he tried to right himself. “Why? Are you trying to hide that your ears are sensitive to me, my dear warden?” He said smoothly. “Not to worry, I plan to learn every inch of your body, and quite soon I might add.” He adds brushing his hand near her hip, Josie quickly jumped away covering her mouth from the yelp which threatened to spill out. She slapped his hand away while Zevran laughed at her reaction. 

Finally after defeating the dragon cult and making it to the inner temple, they met the Temple Guardian a being who had claimed to be there at the time of Andraste, many centuries before. He claimed that there was to be a trial of sorts ahead for any travelers wishing to see the ashes which were stored inside. Josie readily accepted his challenge, ready to do whatever it takes to get the resources she needed to save Fereldan. Her determination in that moment sent shivers down Zevran’s spine. Truly she was not only beautiful on the outside but the inside as well. 

But before the party could leave, the Guardian stopped Josie saying that he could sense that her path that lead her here was not easy. Zevran scoffed at his statement. Anyone could see that was true, Josie was clearly a Dalish elf thrown into searching for something that should mean nothing to her. Of course it wasn’t easy, but the Guardian continued. 

“There is suffering in your past—your suffering.” The stone faced man said which brought a pang to Zevran’s heart. He did not like to think about such things for Josie, though he knew it was true. “-and the suffering of others.” The Guardian’s words halted Zevran’s breath for he had heard a few short mentions of her past, it wasn’t easy to hear about something he did not know about her. 

“Tamlen.” The words left the Guardian’s mouth and a short gasp was heard from his side where Josie stood and she quickly looked down in shame. It took a great amount of power on Zevran’s part not to scoop her up or punch the Guardian in the face, but he felt almost grounded to the spot. “He was one of your tribe— a blood brother. You left him in the ruins, left him to his fate.” Zevran’s blood began to boil. How could anyone try to blame her for such an incident! 

“Tell me, pilgrim. Did you fail Tamlen?” The Guardian asked. 

Josie quietly searched her thoughts and replied with a quiet but determined. “Yes.” Zevran’s heart broke in two at her being forced to relive such a scene. “I could have pulled him away from the mirror.” She continued, her voice cracking only slightly as the Guardian thanked her for her honesty. Zevran was filled with anger at this man for prying into Josie’s life that he missed a chance to console her as the others did before the Guardian continued asking questions of the rest of the party members. 

When it finally appeared to be his turn he answered with snide sarcasm. He was doing his best to ignore the Guardian until he began to bring up his regrets and Zevran halted the man’s words before he could say a name that he refused to hear. And before he would allow the Guardian to bring to light things which should stay in the dark, Zevran gave him the answer that he was looking for. “Yes. The answer is yes, if that’s what you wish to know. I do. Now move on.” He answered cooly and the Guardian accepted. From the corner of his eye he could see the worry etched on Josie’s face for him which did soften such a moment though the sting was still worming through his heart. 

With emotions still raw, the party was able to gain entrance within the Inner Temple. Though Zevran still felt he needed to go back and slug that guy for good measure. As they entered inside he could feel his mood lighten with each step away from the Guardian he saw, too that the same could be true to Alistair and Leliana. Though Josie seemed more determined than ever. Ah, such a valiant little warden she was. That is until they rounded a corner and she stopped dead in her tracks. Zevran peered in front to see someone standing some distance away, though he could not see exactly who. 

However, Josie’s body began to tremble slightly as she inched her way forward. “Tamlen.” She whispered and Zevran’s body jolted at the name. 

As they approached the figure spoke. “It’s so cold here, Sister. Do you feel it? The chill eats at my bones.” Josie went still at his words and Zevran could finally see this Tamlen in full view. This, he was reminded, was Josie’s betrothed. The one who was said to have perished at the mirror which tainted Josie forcing her to become a Grey Warden or perish herself. And this was also the man who still resided somewhere deep in her heart, an area that she had not even allowed him to see. 

Josie trembled as she spoke to the being. “Tamlen. Is it really you?” She asked as she reached out as if in disbelief. 

“You think.” Tamlen said. “This cannot be Tamlen. Tamlen is gone; he is only footsteps in the dust.” Zevran nodded subconsciously, because there was no way that he could have survived the darkspawn taint for so long. “I am Tamlen, and yet I am not. I am part of the Gauntlet and part of you.”

Zevran wished he could also bash this man for trying to play with Josie’s emotions. Of course. If he were a spirit, it may be difficult to land a punch. 

“I wish I could have told Tamlen that I tried to save him.” Josie whispered, barely able to be heard. Zevran could feel his heart breaking. 

“Some things lost can never be found.” The so-called Tamlen said. “Some mistakes never unmade.” Josie’s head dropped at his words, but Tamlen continued. “Those that survive must go on living. You have suffered enough, thinking that you could have done something. It is time to leave that behind.” 

Josie quickly raised her head in shock the thought of forgiveness having never crossed her mind. She clearly wished to continue talking to the spirit but soon his form became more translucent as said his farewells. When he had completely disappeared Josie stood tethered to the spot in awe as she tried to process the idea of forgiveness. It was not until Alistair reminded her that they still had several trials to go until they reach the ashes did Josie seem to come back from her thoughts and began walking with new vigor. For that, Zevran was a bit thankful, maybe he wouldn’t slug the spirit if he had the chance. No he still would serves him right for hurting Josie like that, even if it did mean she could meet him. 

The remaining trials grew with intensity and complexity until finally they made it to the final trial to walk through the holy fire like Andraste did. And without hesitation, Josie quickly disrobed as the pedestal informed, and although Zevran did enjoy the view, he was a little unhappy that the rest of the party got to partake in this lovely sight as well. He bit his tongue not to say anything lewd, he was sure that if the Maker were looking at any place in the world, it would surely be here where the remains of his beloved lay. And so, Josie was able to take a pinch of the Sacred Ashes, which… honestly looked like any type of ashes, but no one was exactly asking for Zevran’s opinion so he did not share it, and they made their way back through he Temple to the rest of their waiting party. Something seemed to have shifted for Josie who seemed to have some burden lifted off of her, and that brought a smile to everyone’s face.


	9. Chapter 9

As they passed back through Haven, Brother Genitivi who was now nearly completely healed thanks to Wynne said his farewells and hopes to meet again back in Denerim where he would be happy to provide them with a small sum of his thanks. The rest of the party continued walking down the mountain eventually making it to a nice clearing at the base where the cold snow did not reach. There, Josie found some edible game and plants and they all ate their fill. When it was closer to bed time, they got up and began helping setting up the tents for the night. 

Josie, however, was unable to find her tent or Zevran, so she set off in search eventually finding him a few ways into the thicket of trees. Perplexed as to why he would wish to be so far away she tried to ask but kept getting ignored. Though the sly grin on his face meant there was definitely something he was surely hiding. As usual, once everyone was asleep, Zevran sneaked from his bedroll into the forest thicket where he placed Josie’s tent and quietly slipped inside. As he entered he called out to her quietly rousing her from her sleep. 

“Hmm?” She asked sleepily rubbing at her face. 

“My dear Warden, you look so tired, so tense. Tsk Tsk.” He cooed as he approached her. “Shall I offer you my special massage. Im sure you will not be disappointed with the techniques, techniques one can only learn from growing up in an Antivan whorehouse.” 

The vestiges of sleep were soon blown completely away at the realization of his offering and Josie blushed deeply. She whimpered a bit as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“What say you? Hmm?” He purred close to her ear and she shivered. 

“O-only a massage?” She stuttered trying to look up to him through her trembling eyelashes. 

“Are you asking if it will end with just a massage or will it go farther? Well, that will be completely up to you. I will go as far as you will let me go, and no farther.” He assured her and he swore he could see her heave a sigh of relief. 

“O-okay.” She consented and a smile grew wide on his face as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Please disrobe and lay on your stomach if you please.” He gestured. 

“A-all of my clothes?”

“If you feel uncomfortable, I can place a blanket on you. They say that nothing can stroke a man’s flame more than the curiosity of the hidden.”

“I-I think that’s only you.” Josie answered through a small glare as she waited for Zevran to turn his head for her to clumsily disrobe and get under the blanket. 

“Ah, well, I cannot deny that.” Zevran said cheekily as he turned back around and smiled that she had listened so well. He fished in the small satchel he brought with him for a container with liquid in it and poured some on his hands, a soft flowery aroma filled the tent. “This is some massage oil I picked up back in Redcliff.” He explained. “The young girl said that it was very soothing and made skin feel soft.” He spread his hands across her shoulders which flinched at his first touch but soon with a few subtle rubs and circles began to ease under his fingertips. “She also mentioned a nice warming sensation. Do you feel that?” Zevran asked as he leaned down to her ear. 

“Mmmm.” Josie hummed and Zevran smiled as he gave her a peck to her ear causing her to squirm. A small chuckle and Zevran began to move further down her back, slowly lowering the blanket and exposing more of her beautiful skin to him. It was beautiful and tan with obvious lines from her armor she had no doubtedly worn since she was young. It was smooth, save for the map work of healed over scars and a few newer bruises. He kissed each one causing her to squirm beneath him. 

Through both the relaxing oil and Zevran’s ministrations Josie could feel herself melting into the ground, the lovely aroma pushing away her hindering thoughts of darkspawn and death, leaving only the feeling of magical fingers roaming around her shoulders, and back, then lower. She stiffened at the feeling of him reaching beneath the blanket. Zevran noticed of course and promptly removed his hands scooting down her body. She missed his warmth and was about to lift her head to see if he had left when she felt his hands encircle her legs and let out a sound of a yelp mixed with a moan. Another chuckle from the man as he slowly worked his way up her legs stopping when he felt her grow anxious as he approached her upper thighs. 

“On your back, my warden, if you please.” He said lowly and after a moments hesitation Josie squirmed and began to turn herself careful not to move the blanket from it’s position. Her arms reflexively draped one across her chest and the other across her eyes. Seems she was obedient but very shy. He could work with that, Zevran thought. 

“My beautiful warden, are you ashamed to see me?” He feigned a hurt voice, causing her to quickly remove the arm covering her eyes to disagree. But his victorious smile only brought a fresh new dusting of red across her cheeks when she realized she had walked right into the trap. With a huff she then crossed both arms across her chest. “Tsk, that won’t do.”

Before Josie could look up to see what he meant, Zevran quickly applied a new coating of oil and reached out to her arms and peeling it away from the other. His nimble fingers rubbed circles from each pad of her fingers her palm and her dainty yet strong wrist. These beautiful hands he had seen countless times wield a bow which was taller than the wielder herself with ease. The precision and accuracy a testament to the hundreds of hours spent practicing. He followed by placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist as his hands slowly moved up her arm. 

At the sensation of his lips, Josie quickly peeked one eye open to observe the situation and Zevran chuckled when he spied the flash of blue looking his way. With his lips still barely touching her skin he asked, “Does this bother you, my warden?” She timidly shook her head, earning a small sigh from his own lips which brushed against her skin. “That is good. Very good.” He added with another kiss to her skin and he could hear her gasp. 

“Now, the other one?” He asked as his fingers had reached her shoulder. He presented his empty hands near her other arm which was still hiding her chest. Josie whimpered as she carefully lifted her arm and laid it in his outstretched hand earning an endearing smile from the Assassin above her. He gently pulled her hand to his fingers and kissed each finger tip and the middle of her palm. These beautiful hands which would tremble when they gave him little trinkets of affection but still strong enough to take down a full grown boar in the wild. How could he not pay proper homage to such a wonder. 

This time he decided to kiss his way up her arm, his hands coating with oil behind him. He kept a trained eye on her face, ready to pull away if she seemed upset. He did promise he wouldn’t go any farther than she liked, even though it was getting a bit dangerous for himself. But she didn’t refuse him but seemed confused and excited as he approached closer. As his lips reached her shoulder he placed another on her collar bone causing another hitch in her breath. And he kissed the other side earning the same. 

He then left a trail of kisses up her neck and then jaw to her cheek. At the same time his hands began to work down her sides occasionally drifting up towards her chest. But before he actually touched them directly he stopped his movement and looked down to Josie who could not keep still with all the sensations. Eventually she looked up at his silent but imploring face just centimeters away from her own and craned up her neck to place a quick peck on his lips as her own sign of approval. An impossibly wide smile grew on Zevran’s face as his lips dove after hers for another kiss which he deepened immediately. 

His hands finally were able to reach up to her chest and he gave her mounds an affectionate squeeze earning a gasp which he happily swallowed up as his tongue dove into her mouth. His fingers massaged and pulled at her chest earning a few delectable moans. When he finally broke their kiss it left Josie gasping for breath her chest heaving in his hands. Her lips were moist with a mixture of their saliva and her eyes were glazed over from lust. This current look was much better than the one that he had been dreaming over since their first meeting. 

With another kiss, he began to trail back down her throat across her collar and chest down to where he hands still massaged. He leaned over and took one of her hardening peaks into his mouth and suckled rolling the bud with his tongue. His hand on the side mimicked his motions causing Josie to moan out in pleasure. Zevran had to stop for a moment to commit that wondrous sound to memory. He momentarily hoped that he had moved the tent far enough from the others. He himself had no problems if the others heard them but feared Josie’s wrath should she find out. But the thought was so fleeting as he continued his attack. 

After moving his mouth to the other peak he looked up towards the flushed woman above him who’s eyes though glazed over kept a trained gaze on his actions. He felt that this must be what it feels like to be her prey. And he quite liked that feeling a great deal as he began to move down her body. His lips and tongue reached out across her stomach, dipping into her navel as he continued his decent. When he finally reached the edge of the blanket he stopped and looked up, silently asking for permission. A small nod was all it took for him to slide the blanket away. And finally he was able to look down to see the tiny elf completely revealed to him. Drenched in sweat and oil. Her tan body flushed with traces of pink across her body. Zevran felt his pants become unbearably tight at the sight below him. Surely if the darkspawn did not kill him the lack of blood to his brain at this very moment would. 

He gently pushed her legs apart, enough for him to push his hand down to her core. Her body trembled but obeyed as she accepted the new feeling of being touched somewhere no one else had done before. A moan bubbled up in Zevran’s throat as he felt how hot and wet she had become through his ministrations. Maker, she was even more beautiful, he thought as he pushed one finger inside her heat pulling a cut off moan from Josie as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. 

“Do not hide from me, Josie.” Zevran rasped as he slipped another finger inside. His other hand unconsciously began to rub himself through his pants. The slight relief from the friction sped up his hand inside Josie has he scissored his fingers to widen her. She squirmed below him through pleasure or discomfort or both he was not sure. But her movements pulled him slightly back to the present as he slowed his fingers allowing her inside to stretch slowly. When her pants finally slowed down and his fingers were able to move much more freely. Even the tight lines on her face had calmed, he would daresay she was quite enjoying herself now. He paused again looking over to her flushed face. 

“Are you ready, my dear?” He asked directly. “I will do my best that you will not be in any pain. Shall we continue?”

“Yes, Zevran.” Josie replied through a raspy voice. She added a quiet “I love you” as her hands reached out to him. Zevran felt nearly kicked in the gut by a horse at her sudden confession and he had to do all he could not to just pound into her until they could no longer breathe. But as cautiously as he was able to he removed his own breeches, used the oil to slick his hardened cock, the feeling of being free and feeling skin against him bringing a low Antivan curse to his lips. When he felt he was ready he carefully aligned his cock up to her opening causing Josie to flinch at the sensation of his heat next to her. 

Zevran leaned down and kissed her lips as he began to slowly push inside of her hot core causing both elves to cry out in pleasure. Once he was fully seated inside of her he stopped and looked down to his warden a picture of innocence and lust, one that only excited him the more. But a few tears ran down her cheek and he carefully kissed them back up to her eyes. She was being so good, so very obedient, and loving he could hardly stand it. 

“It’s okay, Josie. You’re doing great.” He praised her as he struggled a bit through the new pressure inside her. It took a little while with small experimental thrusts of his hips before the pain she felt subsided into pleasure. And when it did, Zevran began to set up a steady pace, sliding in and out. All too soon though, he could feel her walls clenching down on him, she would not make it much longer. And Zevran sped up the pace of his hips, thrusting, chasing both of their releases together. As she got closer, Josie lost control of her voice moaning and calling out to Zevran to which he answered with his own grunts and cries of her name. 

Eventually it felt as if her body just exploded and white stars flashed in her vision. As relief and pleasure washed over her trembling body. Zevran was not far behind has he thrusted inside a few more time before he let himself go, spilling inside her with a few more shallow thrusts. they shared a moment of shared bliss as he leaned down to her panting mouth and sloppily kissed her. A silent vow of thanks from the assassin and he slipped himself from her and laid down beside her on the bedroll. Both elves still heaving searching for the oxygen which had been taken from them, he pulled her into his chest and Josie followed wrapping her arms around him. 

“That was wonderful, my dear warden.” Zevran whispered to Josie who was beginning to slip into the real of the Fade. She mumbled at his words but he could just barely hear ‘I love you.’ as she finally slipped into unconsciousness. He tightened his grip on her body and kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, Josie.” He replied shakily and allowed himself to follow her into the Fade.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, when Josie finally began to stir she was surprised at the lack of warmth that she normally finds beside her and her eyes opened with a start. Usually Zevran was there beside her, had he left in the middle of the night because she had disappointed him? New frightening thoughts began to wrack her brain until one of the tent flaps opened to reveal Zevran with a bowl of water and a cloth. Her shocked expression gave Zevran a bit of start and he quickly climbed inside. 

“Are you okay, my dear? Did something happen?” He asked worriedly looking about the tent for any signs of invasion. 

“I-I thought you had left…” Josie whispered. 

Zevran had to stop himself from smiling at her cuteness. “Not at all, I just slipped away to get some water to wash you off with.” He chuckled. 

“Wash?” She asked and then glanced down at her disheveled appearance completely nude under a thin blanket which stuck almost uncomfortably to her sweat dried skin. She flushed at the thought. “I-I can-“

“No, no.” Zevran quickly cut her off. “It would be my pleasure. Not to mention, could you really make it all the way to the river in your condition?” He asked with a smirk. Josie attempted to stand but found very little way of control or energy in her lower half and pouted. “See, what a great and thoughtful man I am, hmm?” Josie huffed her defeat.

“So obedient. Now, let’s do something about this-“ He said as he ripped the blanket away from Josie causing her to yelp with surprise. She tried to hide herself with her hands again but he only laughed. “I fear you are too late if you wanted me not to see your beautiful body, Josie.” She looked up in surprise and then back down when she realized he was right and thoughts of the night before bombarded her thoughts, she could feel her cheeks getting red. “Unless you are trying to fan the flames of my desire by hiding it from me?” He teased and she threw a pillow at his face.

It took a bit more cajoling but she eventually allowed him to wipe her down and as a show of good faith he even resisted teasing her about their first night together. The bath came with a few scolds as his cleaning would linger a bit too long or squeeze a bit too hard. What a naughty hand he exclaimed and promised to talk with it to teach it some manners later on. Which only caused Josie to roll her eyes. After a very thorough wipe down, they eventually got dressed and made their way out to the main camp area. Josie’s legs were a little wobbly, but nothing she would let anyone else see, much to the amusement of Zevran. 

As they got closer to camp they could hear the noises of everyone milling about and the smell of food being cooked. Josie’s stomach rumbled happily which was just one more embarrassment she had for the moment. Assan was the first to run to them and sniffed them all over as a greeting. He stopped short and glared up at Zevran who sent him a victorious smile. 

“Assan, be nice.” Josie warned and with a quick glance to it’s master, Assan lightly bowed his head waiting for Zevran to pat him, which Zevran did with joy. 

“Ah, he’s not so terrifying when he’s not growling at me. Why I feel that we could be great friends, you and I-“ A low growl from Assan and Zevran only chuckled. “Well, my friend. We have the same goal, no? To protect our dear Warden?” He asked and Assan only huffed. “Yes, great friends. I know at our next battle, I shall ride on top of your back as you carry me into the fray no?”

Apparently had enough of being around the assassin, Assan quickly turned around, not caring if he accidentally barreled into the elf and sidled back up to Josie seeking her comfort. She happily pet him and scratched behind his ear as they made their way into camp. Once within hearing distance, she called out to Alistair who was closest to them. 

“Good Morning!” She said with her normal cheer but Alistair did not turn around to greet her but mumbled his reply. 

“M-morning.” He said and for some reason she could see his ears were a bit pink. She hoped he wasn’t getting sick. Thankfully Josie missed the sly grin that Zevran wore as he made eye contact with the warrior as he walked a few feet behind her. 

Josie continued further towards the fire pit where Leliana and Wynne were preparing the food. “Good Morning.” She said again causing both women to look up from the pot. 

“And to you.” Wynne replied with a small smile. 

“Though it is nearly afternoon.” Leliana said. “Seems you overslept quite a bit.” 

“Afternoon?” Josie asked and quickly glanced up towards the position of the sun and gasped. How had she not realized how late it was! “Then we must get ready to make way to Orzamar!”

“Yes. Well, after such… activities. Are you sure you're able to make such a trip currently?” Wynne asked quietly. 

“Activi-“ Josie’s eyes went wide as she realized what the older mage had meant, red quickly crawling across her cheeks and ears. “Wha-“

“Ah, seems as though the mating pair have made their way to camp. ’Twas quite a show you put on for the forest last night. I’m surprised you can still stand.” Morrigan said unashamedly as she walked towards the group. 

Josie went completely rigid and Zevran with a loud laugh put his arm around her shoulders. “Ah, well, you can’t blame her for not being able to resist my charms. Though it took longer than I would have preferred myself. She was just so very cute, I couldn’t help myself as she drowned in pleasure!” He tried to squeeze her closer to her as Alistair let out a groan of discomfort behind them. “I did try to move your tent further away.” He said trying to sooth the now seething warden. 

She quickly pulled her fingers to her lips and let loose a loud whistle which summoned Assan growling in her direction. She pointed to Zevran and with practiced ease she slipped from his grasp and rushed into the thicket and into the canopy of the trees leaving Zevran to fend himself from an attacking war-dog as the other party members gave a wide berth. It was several minutes later (or what to Zevran felt like years) when Assan suddenly stopped gave the Assassin one final growl and disappeared in the forest in the direction that Josie had gone. 

It would be later that evening that Josie would return to camp with Assan as Wynne was still treating Zevran’s injuries. Alistair had spent the day sparring with Sten in an attempt to erase his aggravation and Leliana was suspiciously quiet as she kept a trained eye on the assassin. Josie passed the group silently and went to her tent. Zevran tried to sneak away but found it difficult as Assan had situated himself outside her tent and no matter the bribe would not move. So Zevran slunk back to his now cold bedroll and sighed to himself. It seems something didn’t exactly follow his plan.


	11. Chapter 11

The following day before the rest of the party was even up and moving, Josie had already packed up her belongings and left a note stating she would scout ahead. Alistair sighed heavily. 

“It’s just like when we first started this journey.” He lamented. 

“Oh? By time I met you in Lothering, she seemed very social.” Leliana replied. 

“Well, that was several weeks later. No, if you had seen her when she first came to Ostagaar to see how she had been recently with everyone you wouldn’t think it’s the same person.”

“I hate to say it, but I agree.” said Morrigan as she hefted her bag on her shoulder. “She was quite, distrustful of humans. I’d daresay it was her first encounter other than the occasional bandit in the woods.”

“Yeah. Duncan told me that on their trip from in the Brecilian Forests to Ostagaar she barely spoke to him and even slept in the trees to keep a distance.” Alistair stood up from a conveniently placed rock near where they had their camp fire before adding. “But she’s a very talented hunter and tracker, always able to maneuver without a sound. Plus she’s deadly with her bow and arrow.”

“It’s such a shame, the poor girl. I wonder what happened.” Wynne worried as they all began to make their way in the direction of the trail that Josie left for them.

Alistair explained that very early in their travels he and Morrigan did not see much of the elf as she would leave ahead of them and leave trail markers on trees by way of a notch on the bark. They got lost a few times and she eventually had to circle back to actually find them. It took a while for them to actually get the chance to walk with her. It helped when they all found Assan though. 

And as they left the forests and got into Lothering, she became much more dependent on their knowledge of towns and humans to be able to move their mission forward. Leliana helped her a lot since she was by far the most socially inept person in their party. And from there, Josie was improving leaps and bounds. 

“I wonder what spooked her so?” Wynne wonders aloud and Zevran receives more than one suspicious glare thrown his way. He usually would have the energy to shrug it off with a playful banter but hearing that story made his heart hurt. His heart? That was something new, he thought to himself. Perhaps he had gone too far, as if that concept had existed before. But the party once all packed up began their way to Orzamar. 

What should have been a fairly quick trip from the base of the Frostback mountains to the above ground level entrance to the gates of Orzamar seemed to take longer than just a day and a half. Their only clue to Josie’s whereabouts were her guiding markers and the occasional bark heard some ways ahead. Each member realized in their own way how much Josie had brought them all together and kept their spirits high. But without her flitting from person to person with her myriad of questions and stories, each step felt like it took three times longer. 

During the evening, when the party found a suitable clearing to make camp, they also found a freshly killed boar (missing a leg they noted, probably for Assan). The party trudged through their now normal routine of setting up camp, and almost silently dined on their meal after it was properly prepared before retiring to sleep. Zevran thought to sneak out to try to find her, but was more than aware with her on a constant high alert, he wouldn’t even make it within 100 feet before she would bolt off. He would like to boast and say how good his cloaking was to be able to sneak behind enemy lines for even the best of soldiers, however, trying to track down a master hunter and tracker would prove fruitless. 

The following day as the group finally made it to the path up to Orzamar’s gates Alistair was greeted by a group of around seven men who clearly were not the welcoming party. And just before the leader of this little band could get his hand on the hilt of his sword to fight Alistair, he was stuck directly in between his eyes with an arrow giving him a quick but efficient death. Josie’s remaining party members are acted quickly to dispense of the rest of the bandits knowing that Josie was nearby ready for backup. 

At the conclusion of the fight, the group made their way to the gates taking a moment to check out the small marketplace which had been set up. The trinkets and suspicious armor were good but what was most intriguing was the sight of a nearly unfamiliar elf as she leaned against a post just before the gate opening. Zevran had to stop himself from sprinting, as did the rest of the group.

“Good aim, as always!” Shouted Alistair excitedly as he rushed towards Josie, he had to jump back again from a very subtle low growl from Assan as he nearly reached for a hug. 

“Let’s get inside.” Josie said curtly turning to walk before the rest of the party arrived. Once they were stopped at the gate by the guard and some Loghain supporter, you could tell how different the once cheerful elf was when she had the supporter and his men nearly shaking in fear from her intensity. All she did was ask if they really wanted to go against a Grey Warden, and honestly with her intimidation she could have taken the archdemon out with a glare. 

Fairly quickly, she had gained entrance and the party minus Sten and Assan made their ways down to the underground city. Sten claimed that he would stay above ground in case anything happened though Zevran suspected he just didn’t do well in tight cramped areas. Josie chose to leave Assan above as well stating that she didn’t think they’d allow mabari in the dwarven kingdom. It was probably for the best he wagered. 

Once they arrived the situation was blatantly clear and Josie and her followers made their way to the Chamber or Assembly to hear the proceedings. Both choices for the new Dwarven King were palpable at best, but they needed a ruler if they wanted to be able to use the Warden Treaties. After hearing both sides, Josie quickly approached Prince Behlen’s men who directed her to a few Lords and their waiting tasks to complete before she would have access to the Prince. 

When she decided to venture after Lord Dace she chose to bring along Alistair, Wynne, and their newest member Shale whom Josie had picked up on her own on their way to Orzammar. To say it was a shock to see a giant stone creature speaking to you after one morning and then to find out that it was your own leader who brought them there with no warning, well, that did make for an interesting breakfast to say the least. While the four ventured into the Deep Roads, that left Zevran, Morrigan, and Leliana to mill about in the commons picking up bits of information and supplies as they went. 

Zevran investigated around Dust Town, feeling quite comfortable in the seedy part of town, though nothing really caught his interest so he went back to the market area. Leliana found herself caught in many conversations with the young man who wanted to build a chantry in Orzammar each sharing stories to pass the time. And Morrigan, well, not exactly sure where she spent her time. Zevran was sure he saw her figure pass by a time or two throughout the shops, it was easy to spot a human amongst the dwarves, but he wasn’t sure what she was looking for. 

It took a few hours before Josie and the others emerged with Lord Dace, they were covered in Deepstalker fluids and reeked of the stale Deep Roads, but it was good to see they made it out unharmed. With their two tasks completed, Josie and Alistair went to visit with Prince Behlen. The prince was so pleased to hear the Grey Wardens were on his side, though they failed to share that it didn’t matter to them too much the affairs of the Dwarves, but his military support and forward thinking seemed most aligned to their cause. 

Prince Behlehn offered to the Wardens and their friends to stay in the guest rooms in the Palace which Alistair readily accepted, excited to sleep in a bed for the first time in quite some time. Cots and bedrolls can only be so comfortable for so long. Josie was a little wary, it seems she had expected their diversion to Orzammar to be a short one to be completed within a day. She had not planned on having to spend the night - which would make the fact that they ended up in the underground city for almost a week a bit unbearable for her. 

At the end of the week, after being left behind on every excursion, Zevran could feel his pride crumbling. He thought that when she finally rejoined the group back at the city’s gates she had forgiven him somewhat, but she would barely even look in his direction even now. So one evening he found himself back at Tapster’s drowning his sorrows with a few of the local drunks. 

Josie had taken Alistair, Shale, and Leliana to finish up a few of the smaller tasks they had been given while on their trip, leaving Zevran unsure of when they would return - no telling what else they were liable to get roped into. So some strong drinks were definitely something to help him out. 

“What’s a pointy eared fella like you doin’ down here?” One drunk asked as he sidled up to the table that Zevran was sitting at. 

“Ah, and here I thought I had mastered my -hic- dwarven disguise perfectly.” The tipsy elf replied. 

“Nah, nah. Y’need to work on the beard.” The drunk said slapping his knee. 

“But of course! I see such magnificent beards while here on my journey.”

“Yeah and that’s just on the women!” The drunk and a few other around all exploded into raucous laughter as Zevran downed the rest of his drink. The ruckus from the loud bar drowned out the arrival of a few guests. 

“Hey now, buddy. Y’gotta be careful with that stuff, might be too strong for ya.” The dwarf said as he stumbled a bit sitting into an open chair. “Man only drinks like that when somethin’s wrong with a girl.”

“Ah. Well, you could be right there, my friend.” Zevran replied with a self-hating laugh.

“Been there lotsa times, pal. Just gotta man up and tell ‘er whats what.”

“Haha. I doubt that would help me, unfortunately. It was my own fault for getting her mad.”

“Whaat? So you scared or somethin’ what’s she like thats gotcha all scared, boy?”

“What is she like? She’s beautiful and graceful. Even when in battle as she runs around more deadly than any darkspawn she’s lovely. And kind, very kind. And the most cutest thing you’ve ever seen. Even her sleeping face is-” He was cut off by a loud commotion from behind a small partition that was up to separate some of the tables for privacy, though it was a little unnecessary what from how loud the bar usually is. 

“Ancestor’s balls, kid you’ve got it bad.”

“I suppose I do.”

“Whatja do to get her so hoppin angry then?”

“I said things I shouldn’t have to try to keep my cool. It was foolish. But I haven’t had chance to apologize.”

“Now look ‘ere boy. There’s only one thing ya gotta know. Do ya love her?”

There was a very slight pause, probably Zevran trying to understand the man over the loud bar. “Yes. Yes I do love her.”

“Then y’know what ya gotta do - take those silly pointy ears out and grovel ‘til she takes ya back.” The drunk man forcefully clapped his hand on Zevran’s shoulder in a very supportive gesture. 

“You’re quite right my friend!” The elf replied jovially and the two men continued drink though now in a much happier mood. From behind the partition behind them Alistair stood almost grounded to the spot looking off towards the door where Josie just fled. Seemed they had overheard most of the conversation and though she had no alcohol, her face was suddenly very red as she sped out as fast as her legs would carry her. 

The following evening, their final night in Orzammar, after securing all the details from the now King Behlen about the aid of the Dwarves during their onslaught with the archdemon the party enjoyed their final night in the palace. Some, moreso, than others. Zevran found himself pacing the hallways trying to think of something to say to Josie. The advice from the drunk at the bar was correct, but the problem was finding the right time. And well, he certainly wasn’t at his best when he stumbled back after a night of drinking and a morning of a bad hangover. It wasn’t until after dinner that he got the resolve. 

As he paced back in front of her door, he finally took a deep breath settling his nerves and reached towards the door to knock. Though just as his hand nearly tapped the wood, the door swung open inside and there in the door was a very surprised Josie who’s expression matched his own shock. 

“Oh. Ah. G-Good evening.” He said trying to calm himself. 

She quickly looked down trying to hide any pink spreading on her cheeks. “Good evening.” she replied. 

“I was just coming to -uh. I’m sorry were you going somewhere?” He thought as he stepped to the side to allow her to walk by. 

“N-No.”

“Hm?” He inquired, she had opened the door before he had announced his presence. Did that not mean she was planning on leaving? “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She mumbled still looking down, he inwardly sighed wishing he could see her beautiful blue eyes again, but continued. 

“My warden… I wanted to give you a very sincere apology for how I treated you. It was completely my fault, and I take responsibility for not thinking about how you would feel.” Zevran apologized staring intently at Josie who could barely lift her eyes to meet him, but did her best to try. “I know that I have broken your trust, but plan to spend my entire life trying to make up for that. I will plan to stay by your side trying to earn back any little sliver you choose to offer.” He reached out and took her hands in his bending on a knee to kiss her knuckles. Josie nearly screeched in surprise at his gesture and when she heard approaching footsteps of some guards she pulled Zevran into her room and shut the door - too embarrassed to have anyone witness such a scene. 

“Ah, well. I didn’t think I’d be forgiven so quickly.” He joked as she threw a glare in his direction. He fought back a smile that she finally looked his way. Those beautiful blue eyes he’d even be happy seeing them in this angry state. “Joking, of course. Though perhaps I should leave. It is quite late in the evening.” He said as he began to turn to leave, however a small tug on his shirt caused him to stop. 

“You know, my warden, it does present some problems for me to try to leave.” He paused trying to gauge a reaction as he slowly turned back towards her. She looked so vulnerable, like a child trying to act spoiled. “Is there some reason as to why I should stay?” Her eyes quickly looked up to him before flitting away. “Did I not grovel well enough?” He joked, but would definitely grovel harder if that is what she wished, however her hand only gripped at his shirt tighter. 

“It’s your fault.” She mumbled and Zevran only barely heard it. “Ever since you taught Assan to sleep outside of the tent, and then you were always there, and now… this giant bed…” The words died out as she threw a frustrated glance towards the bed which could have held 5 grown human males and was therefore far too large for such a tiny elf as she. 

“Are you lonely, then?” He asked curiously tilting his head to get her attention and when they locked eyes she blushed. “Shall I become your bed-warmer? It would be a job I would take much pride to hold.” She let out a little huff at the thought, but her grip on his shirt never wavered. Now, he definitely couldn’t hide his smile. “Well, if that is what you want.” His hand gently covered hers replacing his shirt with his own hand. “Shall we go to sleep?” He asked innocently and she nodded.

Josie was sure he could hear her thunderous beating heart, that or she’d just keel over right then. Forget the archdemon, surely this Antivan elf would be the death of her. Even since she had overheard his drunken confession with the man in the bar the night before she felt like electricity was flowing through her veins, which was in stark contrast to the frigid ice that had made itself at home ever since their fight. She had hoped that some time away from him and the rest of the party would help her sort out her thoughts, but it wasn’t exactly easy. 

She had felt hurt and betrayed by his words and thought the rest of the humans were enjoying it just as much so she wanted to separate. But circumstances as they were she still had a job to do to deal with the Darkspawn, so she kept close, but out of reach. The nights had been cold and lonely as she had gone back to her days as a hunter and found refuge in high branches to sleep through the night. Assan had usually stayed near and he was an excellent hunting partner. 

Once they made it to Orzammar and she needed to confer with the others she chose very sparingly on who would accompany her. Knowing full well, that … she was purposefully leaving Zevran out of her choices. She knew it affected him as he wasn’t really all that subtle with his emotions sometimes. But she couldn’t bare the thought of him having felt like he completely used her and played her like some cheap thing. It wasn’t until she accidentally heard his true feelings, unfortunately being played out to some random drunk in a bar that she felt her entire being flip at his words. 

Perhaps his skills with opening locks on chests and doors were lacking, but he seemed to be much more skillful at opening her heart. As she raced away from the bar, leaving Alistair dumbstruck at Zevran’s words as well, she felt that she would at least hear his apology if he was ready. Though his confession at the end of love was what really did her in. Love had always been a foreign concept for her other than the familial love of her clan, and from what she had gathered from Leliana and a few human books she had found well, it wasn’t a terrible description of the strange feelings she felt towards Zevran alone. 

However, knowing of his past, she seriously considered it wouldn’t be a possibility for him to love her back. And here he was confessing to some drunk in a bar. She could barely stand let alone run away. Then when he appeared in front of her door with apology in hand, she felt the ice around her heart melting and honestly didn’t want him to leave. So with a flimsy excuse of wanting someone nearby as she slept, she hoped beyond hope, he wouldn’t see through her ruse. Though, with his knowing smirk, she was quite afraid that would be quite translucent. 

So after they changed into their bedclothes, the two elves made their way to the oversized bed and climbed on top eventually making their way under some blankets. Zevran made sure to be a little distance away to let her feel comfortable. They were not touching, save for the one hand that she refused to let go as they closed their eyes. Zevran felt his smile as wide as his face at the thought of being able to be by her side once again. 

“No funny business.” She warned clearly having seen his giddy smile. 

“Not one bit, my warden.” He said now not even trying to hide his grin. And with a small huff the two elves went off to sleep. Honestly the first peaceful sleep Josie had had since before the fight. At one point during the night, she unconsciously snuggled into the now familiar warmth inhaling the scent which made her feel so comfortable. Zevran quirked an eyebrow feeling very accomplished and thrilled at her sleep advances and silently made a promise to himself never to let her spend another restless night even if it meant that he would only be her body pillow for the rest of his life. 

The following morning, well, Zevran supposed it was morning, it’s somewhat difficult to tell in the underground city. Thankfully a large central clock chimed out the hours throughout the day. Eventually a small knock could be heard at the door. Zevran sleepily opened one eye to peer to see what disturbed his sleep. His movements must have jostled Josie who was still snuggled up to his chest and another large smile plastered itself on his face. Though another knock made him frown. 

He gingerly removed himself from the bed and walked to the door scratching his tummy as he yawned. His mouth was still open as he opened the door. 

“Josie, I came to wake you u--” Leliana cheerfully said until she noticed who stood at the door. “What are you doing, elf?” Her chipper voice suddenly dropped to threatening levels. 

“Ah, good morning sister. If you don’t mind keeping your voice down, our dear warden is still sleeping.” He said cockily throwing a glance over his shoulder at the tiny lump in the bed. 

Leliana practically growled. “I can’t believe you would sneak to such low-”

“Ah-ah. But I unfortunately did not sneak my way anywhere. In fact, I made great use of my hands and knees.” He said quite vaguely knowing Leliana would take his words at a different meaning. Leliana nearly exploded into yelling, but before she could make more than a peep, a small voice from the bed called out to Zevran. “Seems I’ve been summoned. A good day to you, sister.” Zevran said with a smirk as she gently shut the door in Leliana’s face before practically skipping his way back to the bed. 

“Yes, my warden.” He said sliding next to her and she sighed in relief at his warmth. 

“Where did you go?” She asked sleepily.

“Just to the door. It was nothing urgent, please continue to sleep.” He replied stroking her hair and placing a small kiss to the top of her head. 

“Hmm… what time is it?”

“Just a little while after sunrise on the surface.”

“We’ll have to leave soon.” Her words were muffled as she buried herself in his chest, he had to physically stop himself from chuckling 

“‘Tis true, but you can wait a few more minutes at least. Not to fear I shall not go anywhere.” He was answered by soft even breaths, it was unclear if she heard his last words, not that it mattered really. But their departure would come soon enough. And as they made their way to the front of the castle to meet the others Josie tried to ignore a few of the suspicious stares tossed at Zevran and a very openly angry glare from Leliana. 

“Did something happen with Leliana?” Josie whispered to Zevran. 

“Hmm. Perhaps she saw something of a nightmare?” He guessed and Josie shrugged it off as acceptable though Zevran was sure to send a quite satisfied smile to the Chantry sister all the same.


End file.
